


Самое холодное место в мире

by tenkosh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Azkaban, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Professor Neville Longbottom, Unhealthy Relationships, barty crouch lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: После «Кубка огня» Барти попадает в Азкабан.





	Самое холодное место в мире

За несколько лет в Азкабане веснушки на теле Барти превратились в темные пятна. Можно было ожидать, что без солнца они просто потускнеют или совсем исчезнут, но они становились только ярче, чернее, словно Барти медленно покрывался самой тьмой, разрастающейся со временем: пятна веснушек, все более глубокие провалы глаз, грязь на коже, которую он все реже пытался стереть. Невилл посещал его не так уж часто — раз в несколько месяцев, — поэтому изменения всегда резко бросались в глаза.

Кроме него к Барти никто не приходил. Давно кончились громкие суды и самые затянувшиеся процессы, теперь безумный Пожиратель не интересовал никого даже в качестве свидетеля. Может быть, поэтому попасть к нему для визита было так легко. А может, в Азкабан вообще легко было попасть — просто никто не хотел оказаться там хотя бы и в качестве гостя, и немногочисленным желающим не строили препятствий.

Со стороны Азкабан казался мрачным и серым: всегда тучи, всегда влажный холод, всегда бьющиеся о скалы волны. Ни разу Невилл не видел даже намека на солнце или хотя бы штиль. Внутри тюрьма была уже не мрачной — она была ужасающей. Толстые стены, призванные защитить весь мир от опасных преступников, не могли защитить самих заключенных от влаги и пробирающего до костей холода.

Проходя по темным коридорам к камере Барти, Невилл слышал завывания — он надеялся, что ветра, а не отчаявшихся сумасшедших.

— Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, — каждый раз вместо приветствия говорил Барти. — Снова.

Невилл и сам не ожидал: он был уверен, что вырос человеком, который умеет прощать и отпускать, а значит, что после одного, ну, может быть, двух посещений должен был успокоиться и добиться своей цели — забыть прошлое и жить настоящим. Невилл ждал, когда сам оставит гнить в тюрьме того, кто пытал его родителей, забудет о предательстве, об ужасах, которые произошли из-за этого человека. Часто казалось, что у него действительно получилось отпустить прошлое. И тогда единственным объяснением регулярных посещений становилось то, что Барти, как бы жутко и шаблонно ни звучало, был для него больше, чем просто верным слугой Темного Лорда.

— Расскажи, как у тебя дела, — предлагал сам Барти. — Но только у тебя. Без этих… новостей со всего света на первых полосах «Пророка».

Невилл привычно присаживался на край его кровати. Барти же предпочитал сидеть на полу у стены — не самая странная привычка, которую можно было приобрести за годы постоянного страха и одиночества. В тюремной одежде особенно четко выделялась угловатость его худого тела, и в голову приходило, что в редких статьях, где Барти до сих пор упоминался, его называли «бедным мальчиком», хотя ему и было за сорок.

Невилл рассказывал Барти о своей жизни во всех подробностях (какой смысл что-то скрывать от человека, который остаток дней проведет в тюрьме?): об отношениях с бабушкой и друзьями, об изучении травологии, о сдаче экзаменов, а потом и о работе в Хогвартсе. Барти слушал с неожиданно живым интересом и вниманием, иногда задавая вопросы, но чаще просто комментируя.

«Идиоты», — фыркнул он, когда Невилл рассказал о бывших однокурсниках, удивившихся его новой должности. «Я всегда знал, что ты справишься. Ты точно будешь преподавателем получше, чем я».

После любых слов поддержки от Барти у Невилла появлялось странное, удушающее чувство, немного напоминающее страх: этот тон вызывал воспоминания о четвертом курсе и первом человеке, который поверил в него и отнесся с пониманием. Который до сих пор верил в него, сочувствовал и интересовался его личностью.

— А к родителям часто ходишь? — спрашивал Барти, глядя пристально и внимательно. — Не стыдно идти ко мне после того, как увидишь их?

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты специально меня злишь, — отвечал Невилл, разглядывая каменную стену рядом с Барти. — Хотя кроме меня ты можешь пообщаться только с дементорами.

— Ты хуже дементоров, Невилл. Они отбирают радость и все светлые чувства, оставляя пустоту. А ты ничего не отбираешь, только даришь тоску и стыд, с которыми мне придется здесь жить.

Невилл мог бы опуститься на пол рядом с Барти, но тот, как правило, сам вставал и садился к нему на жесткую кровать.

— Поцелуй дементора забирает душу, — продолжал Барти. — А твой поцелуй возвращает ее. Думаешь, это нужно мне в Азкабане?

У Барти всегда были холодные руки и губы. Кажется, в Азкабане вообще невозможно было согреться, и даже поцелуй не дарил тепло, а пускал еще больший мороз по коже. С каждым касанием энергия словно уходила к Барти, и он оживал, набираясь сил, которые дементоры смогут месяцами высасывать из него. Невилл не позволял ему застыть замерзшей, опустошенной тенью, хотя не знал, сколько еще сможет поддерживать его жизнь в таких условиях.

Уходя из Азкабана, Невилл почти не верил в само существование тепла и радости даже за пределами тюрьмы — абсолютный холод и страх от присутствия дементоров успевали проникнуть под кожу и за пару часов. В это место хотелось никогда не приходить снова, хотелось уйти от него как можно дальше, забыть и не вспоминать. Но он все равно каждый раз возвращался.


End file.
